College Life
by yoursexyandyouknowit15
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase take on college at NYU having to deal with classes, annoying roommates, raging hormones, and their past. Will they make? READ and reply to find out. Suggestions always welcome.


I don't think I've ever felt so high in my life.

A view of humanity as suspended between infinity and nothingness, and I was totally suspended my friends, hey whatever gets you to your euphoria.

The ride and the hype of getting to that point, that's where I was.

That was her.

"Mr. Jackson would you like to recommend a stop on our trip to Rome? "

My hand slips from under my chin and I do an immediate face plant on my desk.

I hear laughter around me and groan. Nice Jackson, real smooth.

My eyes shifted back to the lecture and on to the professor, Mr. Brunner. He's dressed in his tweed jacket, black slacks, and his deep brown loafers.

His beard has grown at least 3 inches since August. Mr. Brunner is the best Professor by far. He gives us one or two big projects during the year, he's humorous, and a great role model. Yet Brunner is challenging. Pop quizzes are the worst, it's like he expects us to ace them all the time. Not that I mind though.

Signing up, for this class during registration was by far the easiest choice to make.

**_Registration day _**

_"Mom seriously stop people are…" that's when someone plowed into my shoulder. I turn to yell at the guy and stop short. She was probably my age and had a tall- athletic build. With her deep tan and her curly blonde hair, she was almost what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were grey and she, she was drop dead gorgeous, and I, I was standing there in front NYU, my future, gaping like an idiot. _

_"Sorry!" She says running backwards flashing a smile and then turning around and sprinting to the registration table. _

_"I think I'm in love…" I mumble. _

_"What was that sweetie?" My mom says coming up behind me._

_"Love you mom. Gotta go!" with that I kiss her on the cheek and sprint off to the registration line. _

"Uh…the um Flavian Amphitheatre?" I say.

Mr. Brunner smiles and I know I'm forgiven, " The Colosseum great choice Mr. Jackson. Now does anyone know what the Gladiators would proclaim to Julius Caesar before they fought?"

There was an awkward pause, which was weird for a class of about seventy young adults, except for the few blissfully snoring in the back row. I sighed; this was college life, sitting through boring lectures, partying if you're into that, studying until your mind blows if your into torture, and stalking your crush from two rows over whose at the moment taking notes and waiting for Mr. Brunner to call on her.

She arches her back and forwards her brows in impatience.

I bight down on my ballpoint pen to keep me from groaning, because damn the gods gifted this earth with Annabeth Chase.

"Mr. Brunner," she doesn't wait on him to answer, "Hail Caesar, We're about to die and we salute you."

"Outstanding Miss Chase and does anyone know what Caesar would say back to them?"

"Be well" or "Go well." I blurted rubbing the back of my neck.

All eyes are on me. Mr. Brunner praises me and all eyes are back to the lesson, but that feeling someone's staring at me settles so I zone out and my eyes shrift suddenly to grey orbs. They were a startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty; but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing _me_. That's when I stopped breathing. She was staring at _Me_. Percy Jackson your average college Joe. I stare back anyway not giving her the satisfaction of my discomfort. Stormy eyes roam over my form quickly then back up, I meet her with a smirk, she was totally checking me out...I think.

She smiles swiftly green still on grey. Was she flirting?

The class is over and the Professor makes some last minute comments. Her blonde ponytail whipped down to take down those last few notes. I sigh, stand, start packing my laptop, and notebook. I smile, zipping up my jumper and navy blue north face coat, it's November around the time when it's gonna start snowing like crazy.

I check my phone 12:50 pm. Gods I cannot be late for swim practice again! Coach Hedge is seriously going to kill me.

I grabbed my skateboard, flipping my bag over my shoulders, running down the stairs to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Chase, Mr. Jackson please stop by my desk before leaving."

Great. I stand fidgeting with my jumper while people skirt around me to go to class or wherever. I wonder if I'm in trouble then quickly dismiss the idea. Mr. Brunner loves me... no way. I hear someone move to my left and shift my right foot grabbing the straps of my bag. ADHD hate it, but gotta love it.

I glance to my left and see Annabeth looking straight ahead and take into consideration that I'm a couple inches taller.

"Question, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner sighed grabbing his laptop and papers, "were you here Friday?"

"No sir," I say snapping my attention back to him, "I was at Cornell, with the swim meet and all."

"And you Miss Chase?" She tucks a blonde lock behind her ear.

"Debate team sir, is something wrong?" She glances back at me and I shrug.

"No. I assigned a project last Friday." He goes on with the details telling us this will affect our grade greatly. I glance at her and she glances back at me.

"So we work on the project and present it when we arrive to our designated monument?" Annabeth asks taking notes on her phone. "Ok got it."

Then she stares at me like 'you got it?' I nod and pull out my phone. 12:55 and the pool's across campus. Looks like extra laps.

"Excellent all set… Mr. Jackson meet Miss Chase your new partner."

We turn to each other she's analyzing me and I try to do the same with her. Hmm...She's not as intimidating as I-

"You're drooling," she sighs coolly. I can hear Mr. Brunner chuckling.

I try to cover it up by coughing and rubbing my chin free of drool.

"So," I say anxious to change the subject, "how does 4:oo work?"

She's walking towards the door and I follow on her heels.

"It works fine. Where do you wanna meet up?"

"Come to the pool across campus, you'll find me there."

She's typing everything down on her IPhone.

"Alright," She replies nodding, "I'm Annabeth by the way."

That's when I get lost because she's throwing me this breath-taking smile and words just come out.

"I..I knew that," She forwards her brows at my words, "I mean..I knew that because of the debate team. I like watching those things on student news."

I am such a douche.

She stares at me critically, as if not expecting me to watch those kinds of events. Good because I don't.

"Oh," she says as I open the door to the crisp winter air, "Cool."

"Percy. Percy Jackson," I hold out my hand for her to shake and that she does.

I immediately feel a rush of hot flashes up my arm. Whoa. I look down and notice Annabeth does the same. In comparison my hand is practically molesting her small frail hand.

"Your freezing." I breathe out.

"Your warm." She hums gripping me harder. We make eye contact again and I choke.

"Um…I seriously need to go," I pull my hand out of her grip. The suddenly loss of contact settles and I hate myself for it. "I'll see you later Annabeth."

And I skate as fast as my butt can take me to swim practice.


End file.
